


BEAST TAMER.

by DEVILSTEMPT (90SEOUL)



Series: ÉPHÉMÈRE. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dub-con to consensual, Edgeplay, Edging, F/F, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Magic, Marking, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Éphémère One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90SEOUL/pseuds/DEVILSTEMPT
Summary: Sonya wants the rare monster girl.And it looks like she wants her, too.Sonya, the Beast Tamer, has travelled lands far and wide, in search of the new, and rare, monster girl to complete her collection. Upon finding her, she is eager to train her with her charm spell, and whip, if need be.The only problem is, her spell doesn't go quite as she expected.
Series: ÉPHÉMÈRE. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	BEAST TAMER.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaosboy0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosboy0/gifts).



Her collection was growing. Each and every monster was cared for, tended to and trained to perfection; so incredibly perfect that Sonya could trust to leave them to roam her land, without any fear of them leaving her.

But she heard word of a particular monster - one so special, that she could complete her collection.  _ So rare,  _ was her first thought, when she came across her picture, her slender fingers running across the monster’s face. “Ryhela,” she whispered to herself, “When I find you, I’ll give you that name.  _ So wonderful. _ ” She could swear that the monster nuzzled into her faint touch across the paper.

So here she was, less than a week later, making her journey to find the monster girl. Travelling through the neighbouring lands was an expedition that Sonya was always willing to take, but somehow it felt much more appreciated than it usually was. Perhaps, it was because it could be her last journey for a long time. 

Taking the time to survey the mountains she climbed, listen to the soft songs of streams, taste the berries off of deep green bushes, she came to realise how beautiful the world around her was. It seemed to glitter under her feet, the breeze caressing her long legs, and the sun shining onto her supple skin.

Magic was imperative to Sonya’s growing collection, allowing her to charm her monsters to make the training go smoother, and not once had that spell backfired. She didn’t much like using her magic for anything else, preferring to utilise her human body to complete small tasks, because, after all, what is the point of having a body, if you don’t use it properly?

Within the week, Sonya had crossed the sea, and had reached the land where the monster girl resided. It was not one that she was unfamiliar with, having already explored it before, and taking in monsters. It was a beautiful place, bright and calm, with plains far and wide, the sweet smell of fresh grass ever present in the clean air. Her destination was a small cottage in the near distance, but no smoke rose from its chimney.  _ Odd _ , she thought, and frowned slightly.

Upon reaching the front door, she knocked loudly, “Hello! My name is So-”

Her voice was cut off when the door suddenly opened and a hand pulled her into the cottage, slamming the door shut behind her. Taking advantage of her own shocked state, Sonya raked her eyes on the woman before her. Towering by a head over her, a tanned woman stood, wide red eyes staring back, and bared sharp teeth, with thick tufts of white fur on her wide shoulders, around her strong forearms and all over her thick calves. Her chest was barely covered by a tattered white t-shirt, but without pants. Instead of the usual skin that Sonya was used to seeing on her monsters, there was a huge, thick and long penis, with drooping balls.

“Holy shit,” was the only thing that Sonya could say, jaw dropped and eyes locked on the sight of the woman’s pelvis.

“Who are you?” The woman growled and Sonya whipped her head up to meet the woman’s glare. They were at least a metre away from each other, but it felt as if the monster was suffocating Sonya with her bare, and strong, hands.

She gulped and held out her right hand, “I’m, uh, Sonya.”

The woman stared down at her hand before turning her gaze back to meet Sonya’s green eyes, “I don’t have a name.”

“Well,” Sonya dropped her hand back to her side, flexing it and gripping tightly onto the handle of her whip in her left hand, “How about Ryhela? Pretty name for a p-pretty girl like you.”

Sonya did not think that the woman in front of her was simply  _ pretty,  _ rather thought of her as intoxicating, or  _ hot _ as the young people in her homeland would say.

The woman nodded lazily and looked out of her small window, “Why are you here?”

Sonya’s eyes seemed to light up, “Well,  _ Ryhela,  _ I’m here because of my job. See, people call me a ‘Beast Tamer, though I find that to be too harsh an occupation. I prefer, ‘Beast Adopter’, and I take in and care for monsters who have been neglected by their-”

Cut off once again, Ryhela asked her the next question, “So, why me?”

“You’re rare.”

“Oh, I’m rare? It seems like you’re building some kind of sick  _ collection _ ,” Ryhela stepped towards Sonya, a dark grin on her face, her short, white hair falling into her eyes, “Is that what you are? A Beast  _ Collector _ ?”

“N-no.”

Ryhela scoffed and moved so close to Sonya, that they were barely a foot apart. Sonya’s mouth was agape, and her eyes wide as she stared back at the monster. _Shit,_ _she’s too short for me to use the whip._ Her right hand tingled at her side, and in a split second, she lifted it to the side of Ryhela’s head, her fingers wiggling in specific movements, as pale sparks shot from her fingertips and into the monster’s head.

The monster faltered in her movements as her eyes hazed over, and her body stiffened. Sonya felt the familiar power surging through her body, as she focused on casting her charm spell, “Not so bold, are you, now?”

She chuckled and continued to move her fingers, watching as the fluffy white mop atop of Ryhela’s head became staticy and stood on end, “Oh, how pretty. I promise that I’ll take good care of you,” She smiled softly, but flinched when the power stuttered in her body.

“What?”

The power continued to splutter in her body, until it stopped. Sonya gasped, and Ryhela’s body relaxed, eyes unfogging. Without warning, Sonya began to fill with power, spilling over inside of her, until it all poured out of her hand and into Ryhela’s body. The force knocked her backwards and onto the ground, where she lay for seconds before slowly rising into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes.

“Ryhela? Oh my, are you okay?”

Ryhela’s head snapped up to meet Sonya’s concerned eyes. She hadn’t taken the time to look at the woman before, but now, she questioned how she couldn’t.  _ She’s so beautiful,  _ she thought, as she watched how her shoulder length, ash brown hair fell in front of her green eyes as she looked down. How her frilled black and pink bodysuit hugged her figure perfectly, how it exposed the expanse of her pale chest and stomach. How her striped stockings, held up by garters, made her legs look even longer, paired with her pink heels.

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw a slender hand waving in front of her face, “Ryhela,  _ are you okay _ ?” Sonya’s hands moved between her legs, as she peered into Ryhela’s red eyes, waiting patiently for an answer. Ryhela, however, couldn’t move her gaze away from Sonya’s full breasts, which were now in front of her eye-line.

“Please me,” she mumbled, eyes never leaving Sonya’s chest, “And let me please you too. ‘S all I want.”

Sonya pulled back and stood up to her full height, now looking down at Ryhela, and watching how her cock began to stiffen against her stomach, feeling how her mouth watered, she began to slip off her heels, almost in a trance.

She stepped forward, and automatically, Ryhela stretched her legs out, allowing Sonya to walk between them. Moving forward, she placed her foot on the inside of her thigh, spreading her legs out wider. Then, she moved her foot to press lightly against her balls, smiling as Ryhela’s head fell back, and a groan escaped her lips.

She kept her eyes on the monster’s reactions as she trailed her foot up her long cock, watching how she twitched and groaned under the barely there touches. Pressing harder, Ryhela whined, the feeling of Sonya’s stockings on her sensitive skin almost too much to bear. As she rubbed her foot against the monster, adding more pressure at the base, Sonya dropped her whip and trailed a hand down her stomach, resting it on top of her clothed vagina. 

At the sound of the whip dropping, Ryhela looked at the woman through half-lidded eyes, and moaned loudly when she saw her bite her lip, one hand moving to grope her breast and the other slipping underneath her bodysuit to touch herself. Sonya gasped when she brushed her clit, and her body twitched, forcing pressure onto Ryhela’s penis. 

Ryhela had to hold herself back from cumming at that very moment, the sudden movement paired with the sight of Sonya touching herself being enough for her to cum there and then.

Sonya continued to stroke Ryhela’s length, touching herself as she did, their loud moans filling the cold air of the cottage. She fastened her pace, of both her leg, and her hand, as she felt herself getting closer to her high, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum, shit.”

Something seemed to break in Ryhela in that moment. Maybe, it was the breathless voice of Sonya, or the orgasm that she was on the brink of, but she somehow managed to shoot up and push Sonya against the cold stone wall of the cottage, and push her lips onto hers.

Her cock twitched against Sonya’s lower stomach, and she felt herself release against both of their chests, moaning loudly into her mouth, as she placed her hands under Sonya’s ass, pulling her closer to her.

Sonya was shocked, needless to say. She was about to cum when she was pushed against the wall, helpless as she felt her orgasm ebb away. The feeling of the monster’s lips against hers was too much for her to just pull away, so she kissed her back with equal fervour, their mouths moving in sync. She should have felt gross, disgusted, even, at the feeling of so much cum on her chest as she pressed herself against Ryhela, but instead she trailed one hand up into her hair, and moved the other to grab one of her breasts through her tattered shirt, messing it up with her own cum.

Ryhela moaned into the kiss at the feeling, kneading Sonya’s ass between her hands,  _ there’s no way that I can control myself now,  _ she thought to herself, as she pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the Tamer’s arm, dragging her into her bedroom and pushing her onto the bed. Sonya yelped as she was thrown onto the bed, and crawled to sit at the edge, her legs wide open and waiting for the next thing that the monster wanted to do to her. 

She felt herself getting wetter, if it was possible, as Ryhela stalked towards her, cock still surprisingly hard, and standing proud against her stomach. She pressed it against her chest and smirked down at her, before reaching down and tearing the top section of her body suit off, freeing her round breasts.

“Shit!” Sonya gasped as she watched the material fall to the dark stone floor, “I don’t have any other clothes.”

Ryhela leaned down and held Sonya’s jaw in her hand, moving her head to look up and stare her in the eye as she grinned, “You won’t need them.”

She grabbed the Tamer’s boobs, and shoved her cock in between them, eyes glinting as her cock poked into Sonya’s chin. With her cock already coated in cum, it seemed to slide seamlessly between the woman’s tits and she moaned at the feeling, pushing them even closer together.

Sonya felt her pussy pulsate, as it clenched around nothing, and she subconsciously began to grind her hips, hoping to reach the high that she couldn’t before. 

Ryhela’s sharp thrusts faltered when Sonya moved her head to suck the tip of her length. With every thrust, her cock managed to go deeper into the woman’s mouth, and that made her pick up the pace and push it faster, laughing when it would hit the back of her throat and make her gag. 

The sight was incredible. Ryhela figured it was just Sonya, because she came as a result of seeing her touching herself before, and now she was going to cum at the sight of her cock slipping between her breasts, and disappearing in her mouth, tears building up in her green eyes as it was forced further into the back of her throat.

She felt her lower stomach tighten, felt her cock twitch, and when her balls brushed against the smooth skin of Sonya’s stomach, she released, shooting cum straight into her mouth. 

Releasing her tight hold on Sonya’s breasts, she pulled back and watched her cum drip from the sides of her mouth. She rushed forwards to close Sonya’s jaw shut, “Swallow,” she growled, and held-back tears began to fall down the side of the woman’s face.

She swallowed Ryhela’s salty cum, felt it move down her throat and into her stomach, where a small bulge appeared. Ryhela looked down at her stomach and immediately felt herself harden again, as she groaned, “Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up.”

Sonya moaned at that, and moved herself to lie in the middle of the bed, legs spread as she waited for Ryhela to appear between them. 

And she did, with no hesitation. After tearing her own top off, she leaned over her body, arms balancing her on the sides of Sonya’s head, as she dipped down to kiss her, tasting herself as she did. Sonya moved her hands to settle themselves in Ryhela’s soft, white hair, scratching at her scalp when her sharp teeth scraped along her bottom lip, before her tongue raked across it to soothe it. 

She pulled back and began to kiss down Sonya’s jaw, licking down the side of her neck before sucking at a pressure point. Sonya gasped and scraped her fingers against Ryhela’s head, moaning when she moved to attack her chest, “I’m gonna mark you, so everyone knows that you’re mine.”

Licking and sucking on the pale of her chest and stomach, Ryhela avoided Sonya’s sensitive nipples, not even grazing over them. In frustration, she grabbed the monster’s hair and guided her mouth to one of her nipples, letting out a loud moan when her tongue flicked over it, and her hand moved to squeeze at the other nipple.

Sonya was already frustrated, having had her orgasm taken away from her previously, and Ryhela was hardly surprised when she felt her head being pushed down to face her pussy. Without hesitation, she ripped her panties from her body and threw them near to where the rest of her bodysuit lay abandoned.

“So pretty,” she murmured, before licking a single stripe up her pussy, hands around her thighs, holding her close to her face. Sonya gasped and held onto Ryhela’s hair tighter. She, without warning, pushed her tongue into Sonya’s vagina, her sharp nose brushing the skin under her clit. At this, Sonya could barely get a sound out, the only audible thing being the sinful squelching of her wetness and Ryhela’s tongue, and a small squeak from her swollen mouth.

Ryhela continued to tongue fuck her, pushing her tongue in deeper whenever Sonya would clench around it, her nose just about touching the the woman’s clit.

“C-Close.”

At this whispered statement, Ryhela pulled back and moved her hands away from Sonya’s thighs, looking down as she whined, “No, no, please!”

Sonya’s orgasm drifted further from reach with every second that Ryhela’s face wasn’t buried in between her legs, and at this point, it was too far out to even see.

“Okay,” Ryhela shrugged, and without warning, plunged two fingers into Sonya’s soaking vagina, smirking as she felt her automatically clench around them. When her back arched against the bed, she placed her thumb against her clit and rubbed.

Sonya could barely think straight. After two ruined orgasms and a previous fail at friction before, she was eager to chase this new high. So, she rocked against Ryhela’s fingers, hands on her furred shoulders to support her, and she didn’t dare tell Ryhela that she was close.

Yet, somehow, she sensed it, because at the right time, she removed her hand, and climbed off of the bed, sucking her fingers while looking into Sonya’s glazed over eyes, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Sonya did, albeit on shaking legs and arms, in the middle of the bed, her head in the pillows and ass up in the air, with more than enough room for Ryhela to climb in behind her.

Ryhela didn’t know how she was going to last. Her cock had been aching painfully, angry and red against her, begging for release,  _ Well,  _ she figured _ , if I could hold off on giving Sonya her release three times, I’m sure I can hold back on mine _ .

As she clambered in behind the woman, she pressed a hand on the small of her back, lubing up her tip against Sonya, and she looked to make eye contact with her, “Are you ready?”

This was the first time that Ryhela had actually asked, and Sonya was grateful for it. She definitely wanted it for all of the events that had occurred prior, but she thought that Ryhela didn’t understand. Knowing that she did, in fact, understand made her incredibly angry, “You couldn’t have thought to ask me before?”

Ryhela froze in her place, “I’m so sorry, I-”

Sonya cut her off, “I want this now, but what if I hadn’t wanted it before? Next time, I want explicit consent.” She pushed herself onto Ryhela’s cock, punctuating her statement with a loud gasp, which mixed with Ryhela’s equally loud gasp.

She knew that she was big, but she didn’t realise the sheer amount of her size, almost crying at the way that she stretched her out to the max. And, Ryhela knew that Sonya was tight, but she didn’t realise, just how tight. Frozen at the sudden suction, Ryhela was still, and only started to regain her senses when Sonya moved back and forth on her, grinding herself, as she took in her length.

“Not gonna be able,” Ryhela gulped, “To control myself.  _ Fuck.  _ Too tight.”

“Fuck me,” Sonya moaned out.

At this, Ryhela grabbed Sonya’s hips, hard enough to bruise, and pounded into her. Her groans and curses melded in with Sonya’s whispers and moans, and the squelching sound of where they were conjoined. One of her hands moved to push the top of Sonya’s back further into the mattress, and the new angle had Ryhela hitting her g-spot with ease, relishing in the cries that poured out of her mouth, the sound going straight to her cock.

Sonya felt her orgasm near, and grinded her hips back against Ryhela desperately, screaming as she shut her eyes tightly, convulsing as she clenched around her cock. Ryhela almost came herself, holding back and whimpering as her sensitive cock pulled out of Sonya. 

Sonya dropped onto her back, her pale skin, now flushed red, covered in a light sheen of sweat and hickeys. She bent and spread her legs and held her hands out to Ryhela, “Fuck me like this,  _ please. _ ”

And who was Ryhela to refute? Eagerly she moved forwards to kiss Sonya, adjusting her cock and pushing into her wet pussy. Breaking the kiss and moving back, Ryhela held onto Sonya’s waist to drive herself further into her, staring at how her large cock bulged her stomach. Taking one of Sonya's hands, she placed it on the bulge, and she groaned when she felt it, getting wetter underneath her. 

Sonya, already overly sensitive from her previous orgasm, felt the next one nearing her. This time, she gave Ryhela the courtesy of moaning, “Cumming,” before pleasure overtook her body again, and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, hips twitching. 

“Fuck, lemme cum inside you,” Ryhela groaned after feeling Sonya tighten around her yet again. At this, Sonya nodded fervently, and Ryhela grabbed her legs and threw each one over each of her shoulders. 

Sonya cried out when Ryhela moved herself forward, feeling how her hamstrings stretched as her thighs were pushed further towards her torso. Ryhela bent forwards fully, placing her bare chest flush against Sonya’s own bare one, before bracing her hands on either side of her body, and drilling her cock into her. 

Sonya squirmed at the pain of her muscles, but was soon lost in the pleasure that this new position brought to her pussy. Somehow this new position meant that she felt Ryhela fully, feeling how she reached every soft spot inside of her. 

“Cum inside me,” Sonya slurred, lost in the pleasure of her third oncoming orgasm. 

This statement spurred Ryhela on, because, as she buried her head in the crook of Sonya’s neck, she whispered against her skin, the words sending shockwaves down to Sonya’s overstimulated pussy. 

“Yeah, you want me to cum inside? Want me to fill you up with my cum? You want me to breed you?”

The last question was her final straw, screaming out affirmations as pleasure overtook her entire body, jerking underneath the weight of Ryhela’s body. 

The sudden tensing of Sonya’s pussy sent Ryhela into a frenzy, and she bit down, hard, onto Sonya’s shoulder to muffle her own sounds, as her cum flooded her womb. 

She pulled out to watch on shaking knees, as Sonya’s pussy leaked out cum, and her marked stomach and breasts began to swell, preparing her for a baby that she was now bound to have. 

Flipping down next to Sonya, Ryhela cuddled her, smiling as she buried her own head in the crook of her neck, and whispering against her chest, “Shouldn’t we clean up?”

Her voice was meek and tired, and Ryhela kissed her head, “We’re both too tired. Tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Sonya muttered and moved closer to cuddle her, their body heat keeping them warm in the cold cottage. 

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was my very first smut  
> helluva first, right
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
